USS Olympia
by whatsnotbeentaken
Summary: I never thought I would ever make it this far, people always thought I could never accomplish anything cause I was dependent on the people around me. I was always the odd one out, the freak, or the poor human girl who lost her mother. I could never live up to anyone's expectations, until I joined Starfleet and made a life for myself onboard the Olympia. This is my story...


Prologue

All my life I've been accused of things by people looking for someone to blame, and the worst part was that I believed them. Ever since I was young I knew enough to know if I something was my fault or if my doing something set off a chain reaction. I was always responsible and took full responsibility for my actions. Most of the things that I was accused of were small, not a huge problem and I would always fix it in the end. But it was always my fault. A lot of people would accuse because I was the easiest to take the blame, the only person who never blamed me was my mother.

My mother was my best friend, teacher, and play mate. I connected to her more than my father or any other person. She understood me like no one else ever could, she was truly an amazing person. But like every other dream it has end, you have to wake up and face reality. I just wished my dream could've ended happier than it did. It all started shortly before my ninth birthday, you see my mother was going to Vulcan for a science observation and I didn't want her to go. I fought with her for months begging and pleading with her to let me go. In the end she said no and if I bothered her about it one more time I would be in serious trouble. Before she boarded the shuttle I told I hated her, I didn't mean it I was just being a selfish eight year old. Little did I know that I would never see her again. About a day after she left my father received a message from Starfleet saying that her shuttle had been destroyed by an unknown hostile species and there were no survivors.

I didn't understand, I was too young to understand what death was. I always thought she was going to walk through the door with a large smile on her face and start telling me about Vulcan, but she never did. For years I never accepted her death and I was in a deep state of denial. But after I truly knew she was never coming back I blamed myself, it was my fault. I hated myself, I hated that I told her I hated her.

My father had to get me a counselor but I didn't open up to her, I didn't talk to her at all. I don't even know how many therapists I went through until I met Ava Rakes. She was patient and caring unlike the other ones. She was the first one I opened up to and I told her all about my messed up and crazy life. Ava was a Bajoran woman who had been a prisoner in a Bajoran death camp during the Occupation, she knew the pain I was going through and she had been through the same pain. She was like a second mother to me and I loved her.

Eventually when I was older I didn't need a counselor anymore, I got better and better through the years. When I was 13 my father got a job on Deep Space Nine so we had to pack up and leave Chicago to traipse halfway through the galaxy to this space station. My father loved it there but I absolutely hated it. I didn't like the people trying to be my friend, I was a quiet kid always off in my own little world. When my father learned there was a school there runned by Mrs. O'Brien, Chief O'Brien's wife, he forced me to go to school. I despised it, I was not friends with anybody there and I didn't wish to be. Most nights I would roam the promenade alone in my own little world thinking about my mother. Then I would go home only to be scolded by my father about how I should've been home hours ago. It was the same routine every day for 2 years until he finally retired from Starfleet and we went back to Chicago. Time flew and before I knew it I was graduating from Starfleet academy valedictorian of my engineering class. I was assigned to the USS Olympia as the chief engineer under the command of Captain Elizabeth Eureka. That's how my story begun…


End file.
